


painting flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fairies, M/M, Vampires, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>nothing's making sense at all</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(the fairy/vampire AU fic that no one but me asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually only have a very vague plan for this so please bear with me here. 
> 
> The prologue is so short but it gets better I prOMISE

William had never felt true terror before.

He'd been scared plenty of times; startled, panicked, unnerved. This was all those feelings combined, and yet far worse. Cold fingers were closed tight around his wrist, yanking him down an alley. The rain poured, soaking his wings, keeping him grounded. He tried to yell, fight, anything to make the man - the _vampire_ \- release him.

"W-what do you want from me?" William managed, trying to resist. He hadn't laid eyes on his captor: the man caught William and hauled him off with a: " _Aren't you pretty?_ "  
The vampire paused abruptly and William slid, losing his footing on the wet pavement. The vampire held him up, keeping him from falling, but not easing his grip. "Nothing." He answered slowly, voice low.

William wanted to sob. He attempted one more time to lift his wings, knowing it'd be futile with the downpour. "Let me go, p-p-please." He said, feeling hot tears slip down his cheek  
The vampire laughed softly, turning to William. "Oh, honey." He said condescendingly, but William could scarcely hear over the sound of his own heartbeat. 

William could barely see him due to the lighting and the hood covering his head. The most William could gather was prominent cheekbones and a vicious, fanged grin. "Why would I? _You_ came _here_. It's rare to see a fairy out and about. You know why, yeah?" He prompted.  
William's blood ran cold. He drew in a shuddering breath, followed by a loud sob.  
The vampire's long fingers held William's jaw, tilting it upwards. "Because we won't hesitate to tear those pretty wings right off your back." He finished through gritted teeth, pushing William's face away.

They began moving again, at such a pace that William's feet couldn't even keep up. This man was going to kill him, probably. Rip his wings off, let him die somewhere. He felt nauseated at the thought, but couldn't manage to say anything, defend himself. He'd just have to die without dignity.  
The vampire stopped again, pulling open a door and shutting it hard behind them. William was plunged into darkness, and the man let him go.

"Do I have something for you today..."


	2. Chapter 2

_earlier that day..._

"Don't you ever wonder what it's like there?" Brendon asked, staring at the dark city on the horizon.  
"Not really," Ryan replied casually, not following Brendon's gaze. He was looking at the clouds, dark and heavy, beginning to roll in. "You'd get murdered there." He added, side-eyeing the younger.  
Brendon's wings drooped, the tips sitting lightly in the dirt. "Whatever, Ry. I'd still wanna go."

William smiled, listening to the conversation as he slid his shoes on. "I'm about to be right near it. I'll tell you what I see." He offered. Sisky decided to send him (of all people) to go fly and pick those stupid dark petunias that grew right outside the gates of Bellemare. Sure, Sisky claimed he'd do it himself, but he just ripped the tip of his wing slightly, and William's his greatest friend, and he really needed to make that potion...  
And William gave in, for two reasons — one: Sisky was his best friend. two: Sisky was the prince, and therefore, William was just a little scared of not helping royalty. All William really wanted to do was hang out with his friends, but his plans were overridden.

Brendon's wings lifted, brilliantly orange in the afternoon sun. "Really? If you see a vampire, you should totally befriend it." He said.  
Ryan made a face. "Vampires don't come out in the sun, dipshit. And William isn't going _into_ Bellemare, so chances are, he won't see one."  
William stretched his arms above his head, sighing. "Let's hope not. I'm not really in the mood to get brutally murdered." He replied in a conversational tone. He didn't really want to think of it much, so he quickly ended the conversation. "Um, anyway, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"   
Brendon clasped his hands together, leaning forward. "What if you don't come back?" He asked darkly.  
Ryan scoffed. William shrugged. "I'm as good as dead, then." He replied, smiling a bit. The thought still made his blood run cold.

 

The flight wasn't terribly long or uncomfortable, but he could see rain clouds swiftly approaching. He gave himself a wide distance from the huge, dark-bricked wall of Bellemare and ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. The air felt humid and unbreathable, and William tried to take shallow breaths as he walked, hunting for the black blossoms Sisky couldn't possibly get himself.

It wasn't until the sun disappeared completely that William got concerned. It seemed darker than natural. His hands shook as he gathered flowers, tucking them into a pouch gently. Thunder rolled quietly in the distance, and that was the only motivation William needed. He snapped the pouch shut, lifting his wings. He felt the first few drops hit his skin and panicked, willing himself off the ground just a little bit faster. He knew what happened to fairies caught in the rain: wings were heavy when they were wet, meaning there was no way to get off the ground. Outside a vampre town? Not William's greatest wish.

He managed to get a few metres off the ground before the downpour actually began. He knew he had no chance as he slowly fell back down, fighting for just a little more air. "No, no, no, no," He whispered desperately. If only he'd left earlier. A gust of wind knocked him back, tending him tumbling far too close to the wall of Bellemare. He didn't move to get up yet, sitting on the muddy ground as a feeling of hopelessness began to wash over him. William's hair slid out from behind his ear and into his face, blocking his vision as he slowly got to his feet. "Why? Why does this shit happen?" He asked quietly, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to walk. The rain was cold, penetrating the few layers William had on.

 

He kept his head down, watching the drops spatter in the dirt and bounce off flower petals. He let himself feel some self-pity, but it _was_ his fault ultimately. He should've flew away the moment he saw the clouds, the very moment thunder rolled-  
His thought process was interrupted as he felt someone grab him around the waist, yanking him back. He stumbled, falling into the mud. "Aren't you pretty?" Someone growled, a smirk evident in their voice.   
William tried to twist away, yelling as he did so. "Stop! Stop, stop-" His voice broke into a squeak as his captor hauled him to his feet.  
The person didn't answer, their cold hands slipping to William's bony wrists. William tried to yank away, but he knew it was futile. This person - man, presumably - had an iron grip. 

If William felt hopeless before, it was nothing compared to now.

~*~

When light finally entered the room, it hurt William's eyes. Candles were being lit, illuminating the room fully. It was a living room of sorts, clearly vampiric. William glanced around, seeing a few other people in the spacious area. A tall man stood next to him, shaking a cloak off. William knew immediately it was his capturer by the cheekbones.

He wasn't pale like all the fairies claimed vampires were; he was tan, with fierce brown eyes and dark hair. He gave William a sidelong glance, smiling. It didn't seem friendly. He was taller than even William (who was considered quite tall), and handsome in an odd way. William felt sick to his stomach.  
William heard a gasp, followed by an "Aww." across the room. He turned his head to see another man quickly approaching. He was less intimidating than the first, but William held his breath.

"Oh my God," He cooed, reaching up to touch William's face gently. "He's so _pretty_. So delicate." He continued, walking around William. His fingers touched William's wings, and William jerked away quickly. "Oops, sorry. Did that hurt you?" He asked politely, looking up.  
William shook his head, but didn't voice an answer.  
"I'm Pete, crown prince of Creuntus." He said, giving a kind smile. "I've never seen a real one before. Uh, a real fairy, I mean."

William swallowed, and nodded. He felt less cold now. The room was suffocatingly warm suddenly, and he wanted out immediately. But he knew better than to escape. The prince of the...what? Province? was right next to him, feeling his wings and talking to him.   
"Do you have a name?" Pete pried, withdrawing his hands again.  
"W-w-william." William stuttered, trying not to sound too scared. He could see Pete's fangs when he smiled again.  
"Lovely name. You're so pretty." The prince repeated, stepping back to look him over again. He seemed pleased. "Gabe, would you please help the boy into some dry clothes? I know there's some in the spare room." 

William's original captor sighed. "I guess." He answered, fingers encircling William's wrist again. It was gentler now. He lead William out of the room and down a hall, turning left and pushing open a door. He stepped inside and William had no choice but to follow. The door closed and Gabe released William's wrist, but stayed in front of him. His eyes were narrowed as he looked down at the fairy, and William's breath was coming in short gasps.  
"Why are you so scared?" Gabe asked after a few moments, backing up and turning away to pull open a drawer in the dresser.  
William didn't reply, trying to locate the doorknob from feeling only. He couldn't take his eyes off Gabe's back.  
"Don't think about going anywhere, princess." He continued, and William froze. "You don't even know where you are." He added, turning back around and throwing clothes at William.

William caught them and stepped away from the door. "F-fine. Can you at least leav-v-ve w-whilst I'm ch-"  
Gabe snorted, shaking his head. "Fairies are just as dumb as they say, huh? No, I can't leave. I don't know what you're gonna do."  
William felt a mixture of frustration and despair. "C-can you turn around?" He asked in a small voice.  
Gabe raised an eyebrow. "No. But that's just because you're attractive." He answered finally, and it didn't seem like he'd change his mind.  
William was flushed all the way down to his chest as he turned away, whipping off his wet shirt and folding it, sitting it on the bed. He began to put the red shirt over his head, before realising an issue. "My wings- I can't-" He began.  
Gabe huffed, taking the shirt out of William's hands. William didn't turn around, but he heard the sound of a knife being flipped open and the tearing of fabric, before the shirt was handed back to him. "Look, I don't know how your wings work. Do you just shove those motherfuckers through?"

William put the shirt over his head again. "Umm, kind of. Carefully." He replied, pulling the shirt down. He felt his wings bend uncomfortably and he winced, drawing in a breath. He felt hands on them, gently tugging them free of the confines of the shirt. "There." Gabe said softly, watching William's wings flutter a little, finally starting to dry. They folded down almost immediately after as William worked his way into the rest of the shirt. It was a little tight, but he couldn't say he minded.  
He self-conciously removed his damp leggings and replaced them with a harsher, man-made black pair of trousers, buttoning them. They fit leg-wise, but were a bit too wide up top and sat low on his hips. He took a breath and turned to face Gabe, looking up. "Uhh...um...thank you. For helping me with the shirt-" He didn't want to say it, but he knew it was in order.  
Gabe nodded, lips twitching into a small smirk. "Of course. Let's get you back to Pete." He said, nudging William out the door and letting his eyes drop to the boy's ass only a few times.

 

Pete beamed when he saw William again. "Oh, you look so nice in red!" He exclaimed. He was sat on a low-to-the-ground chair, a skinny boy on his lap. Pete's arm was around the boy's hips in a sort of possessive way, and the boy was leaned into Pete easily. "I should introduce you to everyone, huh? And don't worry, I'll let you go soon enough. You're just... _so fascinating_."  He added.  
William felt a fraction of relief at that.  
"This is my - um - close friend, Mikey," Pete began, nudging the skinny boy on him. Mikey had on a pair of spectacles and and black jacket with a lot of zippers, accompanied by some tight grey trousers. He nodded at William. "And Mikey's brother, Gerard." Pete gestured to his left.  
Gerard had long'ish, greasy black hair and wide brown eyes. Beside him was his mate, a woman in large boots named Lindsey. She was more intimidating than Gerard himself. There was also a tall man with dark skin and tattoos who Pete introduced as Travie, and he gave William a genuine smile. William smiled back.    
The last two Pete mentioned were a dark-haired woman who went by Vicky, and a man in all black named Dallon . Dallon looked a lot like the vampires William heard about in stories.

Pete informed William that usually Tyler, Frank, and Joe were around (which meant nothing to William, considering he had no idea who they were), but they were out 'feeding'. William didn't much like that word.  
"Do you have friends?" Vicky spoke up, crossing her legs at the knee and looking over at William.  
William shifted uncomfortably, thinking about Ryan, Sisky, Brendon, and the rest of his friends that he left. He wondered if they were thinking about him, too. "Yeah, I have a few."  
Vicky seemed pleased with the answer. Travie asked the next question. "Do all of you have the same wings? Or are they all like yours?" 

William opened his wings and looked back at them. A few gasps went around the room. "Uhh, no. Families usually have the same wings. Like, uh, my mother has the same as me. But each family has different coloured, patterned, and shaped ones. One of my friends has black and red ones, and they're kinda roundish." He fluttered his own wings, glad to be able to stretch them out. They were dry enough to fly now. "And another one of my friends has bright orange ones that are green in the middle."   
"Yours are beautiful." Mikey said quietly, eyes flicking over William.  
William looked down at the ground. "Thanks. Um, I try to keep them nice." 

The next few hours were filled with plenty of questions for William, accompanied by the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Gabe stood next the William the entire time, wondering why he wanted to touch William again. Hold his delicate little wrists, pin him against something just to hear him gasp and watch him struggle. Gabe bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets, shaking his head to himself.  
_Get it together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how fairies put on shirts?
> 
> also I actually made a list of the butterflies that everyone's wings are based on so if you're interested in that nerd shit, hit me up at emotionalxroadshow on tumblr


End file.
